FV221: Suicidal
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Two and a half months after all the events in 'Halloween', a lot of strange things start to happen to the crewmembers who were involved in the events.


Suicidal

**Episode Synopsis**  
Two and a half months after all the events in 'Halloween', Lilly attempts suicide, and a lot of strange things start to happen to the others who were involved in the events.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Dwayne Johnson as Mick  
Tom Lenk as Scot Williams  
Nicolas Brendon as James Johnstone

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
5th February 2002

**Episode Based In**  
January 2378

**The Lillyia Fleet:**  
Everything seemed normal on the Bridge, but it wasn't. James 2 looked around the room as he walked in. He suddenly panicked when he saw Carly at the helm, and Scot in the Captain's chair.

"What's this? Another suicide mission?" James 2 asked.

Carly and Scot glared at him in response.

"I'd like to see you do better in the Captains chair," Scot muttered.

James 2 folded his arms and he tried to look smug. "Well I was in charge of this ship when you were still rotting away in stasis.. so move over," he said.

Scot rolled his eyes. "I'm always in charge until Lilly, er I mean the Captain comes to duty," he said.

"Oh, so it's still Lilly is it?" Carly giggled.

Emma came onto the Bridge, looking slightly more sane than usual.

"So, where is Lilly then?" James 2 asked.

"Can I call her Lilly?" Carly asked.

"Hey, I'm allowed to call her that, she is my sister after all," James 2 moaned.

"K, whatever," Carly muttered.

"I don't know where she is, she's usually on the Bridge at this time. I'll go and get her," Scot said. He stood up and he headed for the door.

"I know, I know, I have the Bridge," James 2 said. Scot looked at him, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Carly, you have the Bridge," Scot said and he walked out. James 2 looked at Carly with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

Carly left the helm and she sat in the Captain's chair. She stuck her tongue out at James 2 and she got comfortable in the chair.

"Well at least the ship will fly better when no-ones at the helm," Emma said.

"What's going on? Since when does Carly outrank me?" James 2 asked. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, James, get mopping," Carly said and she brought a mop out of nowhere.

"I'm not the bloody cleaner!" James 2 yelled back.

"You are now," Carly said. James 2 took the mop off her and he threw it onto the ground.

"I'm not your servant, it should be me in charge not you!" James 2 yelled.

Carly stood up and she did a Janeway pose.

"I'm in charge, so deal with it!" Carly yelled. James 2 pushed her like kids usually do. Carly pushed back. This went on for another ten minutes.

Emma groaned. "Looks like I'm the only mature one here." She brought out a bottle of Cherry Coke. After the first sip she was instantly hyper.

**Not far from Lilly's Quarters:**  
Scot was wandering down the corridors getting more worried by the minute. He hated having to talk to Lilly since she was still at his throat. He finally reached her door, and he slowly pressed the door chime.

He waited for a few seconds, but nobody answered. He punched in a password on the door panel. The door opened.

"Predictable Lilly," he muttered to himself as he walked into the room.

The room was dark as he made his way in. He headed straight for the bedroom, the door opened and he went inside.

He instantly rushed over to the computer and he pressed in a few commands.

In: "Transporter Room here."

"Listen, you're going to have to beam the Captain to Voyager's Sickbay, we have a medical emergency," Scot said in a frantic way. He looked back over at Lilly, she was lying on her bed with blood on her throat. He then saw a blood covered knife in her left hand. "Actually, beam me there too," Scot said.

It wasn't long before Scot and Lilly beamed away.

**Voyager, the Bridge:**  
Kathryn walked over to Tom who was looking a little uneasy. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Tom?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little hot in here that's all," Tom replied.

"It is? It seems pretty normal to me," Kathryn said.

"Must be just me then," Tom muttered.

Kathryn looked around the Bridge, she noticed that a few people were missing. She walked over to Chakotay.

"Chakotay, where is Harry, James and Jessie?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know, they must of slept in, I'll contact them if you want," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn nodded, and she sat down in her chair.

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones has his hands full. Lilly was lying dead on one biobed, Harry was unconscious on another, and so was Jessie.

"Would both of you just go into my office. I can't treat them if you're talking to me!" Doctor Jones yelled angrily. James and Scot backed off, and they quickly headed to the office.

Doctor Jones rolled his eyes and he shook his head. "Why can't it be single people, and people who don't have close friends who come into Sickbay," he muttered to himself.

"Hey, I'm not going out with Lilly," Scot said from the office.

"Ok, whatever," Doctor Jones muttered.

Lee rushed into the room. "Hi Jones, reporting for duty," he said.

"Finally, I want you to scan Harry and Jessie. For some weird reason they wont wake up from what looks like to be nightmares. Find out what's wrong, and tell those idiots in my office. I'll treat Lilly," Doctor Jones said.

"Aye aye, Doc," Lee said and he went over to Harry first.

Harry was twisting and turning in his sleep, and Lee tried to keep him still as he tried to scan him. He then went over to Jessie, who wasn't as hard to keep still.

Lee then headed into the office. "Ok boyfriends.. " Lee started. He laughed nervously as the two guys just glared at him. "Forget I said that," Lee said.

"Why are you telling me? I don't even know that other guy," Scot asked, and he walked away.

"Oh, I thought Doc told me to, oh never mind. According to the tricorder Jessie, and Harry, are just having trouble waking up from their nightmares. I'll have to use drugs to wake them up," Lee said.

"Why can't they wake up?" James asked.

"God only knows, I'll find out if you want," Lee replied.

"Wake them up first," James said.

"Ah, ok then. Who is that other guy then, I thought he was a friend of Harry's," Lee asked.

"Lilly's boyfriend," James replied quietly.

"Hey! I heard that, we were just good friends," Scot said.

Lee laughed slightly. "Sounds familiar, huh James?" Lee asked. He quickly backed out of the office after receiving another glare.

**The Lillyia Bridge:**  
Emma was once again asleep on her station. James 2 and Carly were still fighting.

In: "Voyager to the Lillyia, respond."

Emma jumped awake, and she pressed a few buttons. The viewscreen showed the Voyager Bridge. Carly and James 2 quickly stopped fighting and they tried to look normal.

"Just thought that I should tell you that Lilly is in our Sickbay, and so is your first officer," Kathryn said.

"Sickbay? What for?" James 2 asked.

"Doctor Jones believes that she attempted suicide," Kathryn replied.

"Suicide? That doesn't sound like her," James 2 muttered.

"Cool! How did she do it?" Emma asked.

"She slit her throat," Kathryn replied.

"Cool, this I gotta see," Emma said.

"You're a nice friend," Carly muttered.

"Why is Williams in Sickbay?" James 2 asked.

"He was the one who found her," Kathryn replied.

"Oh, ok," James 2 muttered.

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones finished treating Lilly, and he was in the process of reviving her.

Lee was injecting Harry and Jessie with something. It wasn't long before they both woke up. James and Scot snuck back into the main part of Sickbay.

Harry and Jessie looked around all confused.

"How did I end up here?" Harry asked.

"We had a bit of trouble waking you up," Lee replied.

James and Scot came over to Harry, Jessie and Lee.

"Did you have a bit of a nightmare?" James asked.

"How did you know?" Jessie replied.

Lee sniggered. "You both were kinda tossing and turning in your sleep," he said.

Jessie and Harry went bright red.

"What happened?" James asked.

Jessie blushed even more, but Harry seemed to calm down.

"Remember in original Voyager, when me and Tom were in that prison camp. It was like I was reliving it," Harry replied.

Everyone looked Jessie's way.

"What about you?" Lee asked with interest.

"Nothing that could interest any of you," Jessie replied.

"It must of been embarrassing," Scot muttered as he folded his arms.

"No, of course not," Jessie stuttered.

Harry and Lee tried to keep a straight face.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you just told me," James said.

Jessie laughed nervously, but shook her head.

"Wow, it looked like she was having a less frightening dream than Harry did, yet she doesn't want to say what happened," Scot said.

"Maybe she was having one of those silly dreams that only kids have," Lee said.

"Not true, at all," Jessie said.

"Seriously though, you're going to have to tell us. It might have something to do with why you and Harry couldn't wake up," Lee said.

"Well it was like Harry's, it was like reliving something that's happened in my life which I'm not going to tell about," Jessie said.

"Why wont you tell me then?" James asked.

"No reason," Jessie muttered in response.

"I got it!" Lee exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "Maybe, for some odd reason, she's remembering what happened during the love spell. That's why she wont even tell Jamesy here."

Jessie went bright red again, and she shook her head. "Good theory, but the wrong one," she said.

"Damn, I would of considered sleeping with James during a lovespell, after a lot of vodka, a nightmare," Lee said.

"Hey!" James snapped.

"Well it's probably true," Lee said. James hit him in the back of the head.

"You said too much," Scot muttered. All he got for a response was a groan.

Doctor Jones managed to revive Lilly, and he woke her up. Scot went over to them.

"She'll be just fine thanks to my medical expertise," Doctor Jones boasted.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Lilly asked.

Doctor Jones looked nervously at Scot.

"You were found in your quarters with a slit throat," Doctor Jones replied.

Lilly instinctly felt the front of her neck. "Who the hell did it?" she asked.

"Erm, I found the knife in your hand," Scot replied.

"You're not thinking I did it?" Lilly asked in disbelief.

"According to the sensors there was no one else in your quarters all last night," Doctor Jones replied.

"Oh come on, why would I try killing myself?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, that's what I want to find out," Doctor Jones replied.

Lee came over to Doctor Jones. "Doccie, I think I have something," he said.

"Don't call me that, what have you found?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Well I've found out that Harry and Jessie weren't having nightmares," Lee replied.

"They weren't, what was it then?" Doctor Jones asked.

"My guess is they were having flashbacks, while still asleep," Lee replied.

"Hmm, this is strange. Give them one of those monitors, I want to see what they see," Doctor Jones said.

"Ohno, you're not giving me one of those things!" Jessie yelled from where she was.

"I don't think you should with Jessie, she was so embarrassed by what she saw that she didn't want to tell us," Lee said.

"Well I want to know why we couldn't wake them up. I'm thinking these flashbacks will have something to do with it," Doctor Jones said.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting at her desk drinking her second cup of coffee of the day. The door chimed.

"Come in," she said.

Doctor Jones walked in holding a PADD, and he went straight upto the desk.

"Captain, my status report," he said, and he handed the PADD to Kathryn. She took it off him, and she read it.

"So Lilly claims that she can't remember anything after going into her quarters last night," Kathryn said.

"Yes Captain, there's more," Doctor Jones said.

Kathryn continued to read the PADD. "Harry and Jessie had flashbacks, of what?" she asked.

"Mr Kim had flashbacks from 'The Chute', Jessie wont tell what she saw," Doctor Jones replied.

"The Chute? But in Fifth Voyager, he and Tom weren't the ones in prison, it was James and Jessie," Kathryn said.

"What do you expect, they're the writers favourite characters," Doctor Jones muttered.

"My point is, that there's nothing that happened to him that could make it seem like a nightmare," Kathryn said.

"Maybe he was receiving the memory off his Third Voyager counterpart," Doctor Jones said.

"Maybe that's the case. Why wont Jessie tell you what happened in her flashback?" Kathryn asked.

"I have a theory that it was something embarrassing," Doctor Jones replied.

"Oh, I see," Kathryn muttered.

"Well I've put a monitor on both Harry and Jessie, so if they have more flashbacks I'll know about it," Doctor Jones said.

"Right. Is Lilly ok now?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, and I'm finding it difficult to believe that it was suicide. For one thing there is no reason why she should, and secondly I scanned her, she doesn't seem to be suffering from depression," Doctor Jones replied.

"Something strange is happening here," Kathryn muttered.

In: "Bridge to Doctor Jones, you'd better get here quickly!"

Doctor Jones rushed out of the room, Kathryn followed him.

Triah was lying in the middle of the floor, trying desperately to breath. Doctor Jones pulled a tricorder out and he scanned her quickly.

"I don't understand it. Somebody beam us to Sickbay quickly," Doctor Jones said.

Tuvok nodded, and he worked at his station. Doctor Jones and Triah dematerilised.

"Chakotay, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kathryn asked.

"Triah, Harry, Jessie, and Lilly were both on that planet in Halloween, and now strange things are starting to happen to them," Chakotay replied.

"My thoughts exactly. Contact Emma and James, tell them to get to Sickbay as soon as possible. Tom, you should go too," Kathryn said. She turned towards Tom.

Tom was just about to leave his station when it suddenly set a light. He backed away quickly, but a strange mini lightning bolt came from the console and it hit him in the face. He screamed and he collapsed onto the ground. Horrific burns covered his face and neck.

Kathryn and Chakotay rushed over to him. Chakotay looked at the console, it seemed perfectly normal. Kathryn turned to Tuvok.

"Beam Tom to Sickbay, now!" she commanded. Tuvok nodded, and Tom beamed away not long afterwards.

Chakotay went over to the helm, and he worked at it.

"I don't understand, there's nothing wrong with it," he said.

"But we saw it set alight, how come it's acting normally now?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know," Chakotay muttered.

**Sickbay:**  
Emma came in through the main door, and she met up with James, Jessie, Lilly and Harry.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Beats me. Triah arrived here unable to breath, then Tom came in looking like barbecued meat," James replied.

"Cool, barbecued meat!" Emma squealed.

Everyone who heard her rolled their eyes.

"Supposably everyone who was on that planet in Halloween is at risk," Jessie said.

"So how come nothing's happened to me and James yet? I want something to happen to me," Emma moaned.

"I certainly don't want anything happening to me," James said.

Doctor Jones and Lee finished treating Triah and Tom. Doctor Jones came over to the others. Meanwhile Scot was still hanging around like a dope.

"I'm glad you're all here," Doctor Jones said.

"What happened to Tom and Triah?" Jessie asked.

"For some unknown reason Triah's lungs weren't getting any oxygen. Plus I found water inside of her lungs," Doctor Jones replied.

"Sounds like she nearly drowned," Lilly muttered.

"Precisely. According to the Captain, Tom's console suddenly was set on fire, and a lightning bolt came from it and hit him in the face. He had severe burn wounds on his face and neck," Doctor Jones said.

"How come what happened to me and Jessie wasn't as bad as this?" Harry asked.

"I honestly have no idea, I hope nothing else happens to the two of you. But what I'm worried about the most is Emma and James. Nothing's happened to them yet," Doctor Jones replied.

"Damn my luck," Emma muttered.

"I'd say you are lucky that nothing's happened to you yet, Emma," Lilly said.

"Ok, whatever," Emma said sarcastically.

"I'm going to give you all monitors so I will be notified when something is happening. I can't keep you in Sickbay because I don't know how long it'll be until something happens," Doctor Jones said.

The group groaned. Doctor Jones gave everyone but Harry and Jessie a monitor. "The one you two are already wearing should be just as affective," Doctor Jones said.

The group groaned again and they walked out.

**The Mess Hall, ten** **minutes later:**  
Harry, Lilly, Emma, James and Jessie were sitting at one of the tables near the galley.

"So are you ever going to tell us what happened in your flashback?" Harry asked.

"Hell no," Jessie replied.

"I don't see why you can't even tell me. We've known each other for a long time so I should know about it," James said.

"You do, but I just don't want to mention it," Jessie said.

The group sat in silence for about five minutes. Jessie stood up and she went over to stand behind James. She looked around nervously, the others stared at her oddly.

"Are you ok?" James asked as he looked up at her.

"Stupid question, of course I'm ok," Jessie replied. She walked over to the galley and she looked around for something.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked the group.

"Chain-saw?" Emma said in her usual child-like, quiet and innocent voice.

"Obviously not," Harry muttered.

Jessie came back over to the others, she put something in her pocket as she did so. She watched everyone who went passed her. Harry stood up and he walked over to her.

"Are you ok, Jess?" he asked.

Jessie quickly pulled whatever she put in her pocket back out again, and she pointed it at Harry's neck.

"Er... a simple yes would of been better," Harry muttered as he looked down at the small kitchen knife that was being held in front of his neck. Everyone else at the table stood up quickly.

James went up behind Jessie, and he tried to get her to lower the knife. She lost her temper and she threw the knife to the ground. Everyone else backed away from her.

"What the hell's wrong?" James asked her. Jessie turned around quickly and she slapped him hard in the face.

"You idiot! You know exactly what's going on?" Jessie screeched.

Everyone backed away a few more metres.

James tried to put his hands on her arms to calm her down.

"What are you doing? They're all going to kill us!" Jessie yelled.

"Who are?" James asked nervously.

"Everyone, we have to escape," Jessie replied.

Suddenly James felt like something sharp was hammered into his left hand. He slowly removed his hand from Jessie's arm, which was now covered in blood. Suddenly the same feeling came over his right hand too.

"Cool!" Emma squealed. Suddenly the same thing happened to her left hand. She looked at it, blood was gushing from a large hole that was starting to form in her hand. "Ok, not so cool," she muttered. The same hammering feeling came over her right hand.

Since James has that weakness for blood, he collapsed onto the ground. Jessie and the others just watched. Jessie was close to collapsing herself when she felt something punch through her lower back. She fell forward onto the ground. People behind her saw a horrific knife wound in her back.

"Where the hell's that bloody Doctor?" Lilly asked everyone. She tapped her commbadge. "Jones, where the hell are you?"

In: "Don't worry, Lilly, I'm beaming them up now."

"Beam us all there," Harry said.

Emma screamed as a second hammering through the hands took place. She collapsed onto the ground just before the group dematerilised.

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones and Lee instantly went to treat the three new patients. The others just watched.

Doctor Jones used a regenerator to heal James' hand, but nothing happened. Doctor Jones tried the other hand, but the same thing happened.

"Doc? Emma's hands wont regenerate," Lee said.

Doctor Jones went over to Lee and Emma. "If we don't seal the wounds they'll bleed to death," he said.

"We should do it the old fashioned way. I'll get replicating," Lee said and he rushed over to the replicator. Doctor Jones went over to treat Jessie.

Lee came back over with armfuls of bandages. "Good, you do both of them while I treat Jessie," Doctor Jones said.

Harry looked at Lilly. "I think we should try and help," he said.

"Right," Lilly said in response. She and Harry went over to Lee, and they took some of the bandages off him.

"Thanks guys, you do Emma," Lee said, and he quickly tried to wrap the available bandages around James' left hand. Lilly and Harry went over to Emma, and they did the same thing for her.

Doctor Jones finished treating Jessie, and he started to revive her. Once Lee had finished what he was doing, he quickly went over to the replicator.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked as she and Harry worked.

"They've all lost a lot of blood, lets hope I'll be able to replicate enough blood for them," Lee muttered in response.

Doctor Jones sighed when he finished reviving Jessie. He turned to Lee as he finished with the replicator. "You did check to see.." Doctor Jones asked.

"Yeah, yeah I checked their blood types this time," Lee muttered. He handed a certain amount to Doctor Jones, and he went back over to James.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting on the sofa just talking about nothing in particular.

In: "Jones to Janeway."

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "Yes?" she replied.

In: "Captain, we've had another incident, our suspicions were correct."

"I'm on my way," Kathryn said. She and Chakotay stood up and they headed out of the Ready Room.

**Sickbay:**  
Everything had calmed down, Lee was playing around with the computer station, Lilly and Harry were standing around doing nothing, and the rest of the group was lying on biobeds. Most were conscious.

"Every main character that went down to the planet has had at least one strange thing happen to them. In the Mess Hall both James and Emma got holes punched through their hands by an unknown force. Also, Jessie got stabbed in the back by an invisible knife," Doctor Jones said.

"What the hell could cause this?" Chakotay asked.

"Frankly Commander, I have no idea. If we weren't so far away I'd suggest going back to the planet to find out," Doctor Jones replied.

"Can I talk to any of the three?" Kathryn asked.

"Emma & Jessie's still unconscious, you can talk to James if you want," Doctor Jones replied. He headed over to James' biobed.

"Damn," Chakotay muttered. They followed Doctor Jones.

"Make it quick, all three of the patients are still rather weak after the blood transplant," Doctor Jones said and he walked away.

"What happened?" Chakotay asked.

"Jessie started acting funny, then it felt like something was forced into my left hand," James replied.

"Funny, how?" Kathryn asked.

"She seemed to think that everyone was trying to kill us," James replied.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay briefly, and they both walked over to Harry and Lilly.

"I want you two to stay in Sickbay with the others. At least if something else happens you wont have to go far," Chakotay said.

"How long will it take, if one of your ships went at it's highest speed, to get back to the planet in Halloween?" Kathryn asked.

"The fastest the Z5 can go is warp 9.9, I'd say two days," Lilly replied.

"Really?" Kathryn asked.

"Probably not, but the episode wouldn't work too well if it would take weeks," Lilly replied.

"Can't those writers think up something better," Chakotay muttered.

"Correction, writer.. no s's," Marill's voice said.

"Uhoh, no wonder. It's only Marill again," Kathryn said.

"Just one day after counselling, that ain't good," Harry muttered. Marill decided to appear.

"I didn't go because I'm insane, fool," Marill said angrily.

"So why did you go?" Harry asked.

"Er... would you believe me if I said I went to cure my Cherry Coke addiction?" Marill asked. Everyone burst out laughing.

"No," everyone who was conscious replied.

"Damn, I thought that was a good alibi," Marill muttered.

"Why don't you want to say? You've already said why in that second news article," Kathryn asked.

"Damn, these characters know too much. No if you'd excuse me, I have to finish writing this episode, then do my Communications work, maybe watch some Pokémon, and if I have enough time do some more Kidz Trek planning," Marill said.

"Er, k?" Harry muttered.

"How come you didn't do that motto, I thought you were going to do it in every episode now?" Chakotay asked. Everyone groaned.

"Did you have to mention that," Kathryn muttered.

"Good point, it may cheer me up and get me into a more hyper mood," Marill said. Suddenly she did a stupid half Janeway pose.

"Prepare for insanity, and make that over the top," she said.

"We'll just leave her to it," Kathryn whispered. Everyone nodded and they slowly backed off.

Marill stopped and she looked around. "Crap, is this why I lose friends?" she asked herself. Her two imaginary friends appeared out of nowhere (yes I am high on Cherry Coke again).

"No, it's that talking to yourself thing," one said.

"No, it's that stupid Fifth Voyager and Kidz Trek obsession," the other said.

"I don't talk to myself, well er not anymore anyway," Marill said.

"Then what are you doing now then?" the first one said.

"Damn, I think I'll be seeing that councillor again tomorrow," Marill muttered. The two imaginary people disappeared again.

Luckily nobody was paying attention to her, so nobody noticed. Marill put her headphones on, and she switched on her personal CD Player.

"I think I'll listen to Halloween," she said, but she slipped on the skip button and Bittersweet came on instead. "Aw crap, now I'll have to put it on repeat," she moaned and she disappeared.

"No wonder this episode is a bit, er I can't think of the word," Harry said.

"Just forget it, geez," Lilly muttered.

"Well, we'd better be going back to the Bridge. Lilly, contact the Z5 and tell them to head back to the planet," Kathryn said.

"But I'm not leaving Scot, Carly or my brother in charge of my ship for four days," Lilly said.

"Fine, I'll send over a main character who for some bizarre reason hasn't appeared yet," Kathryn said. She and Chakotay walked out.

**The Lillyia Z5:**  
"Great, looks like I'm going to be bossed around by another girl," Scot moaned.

"Look at it this way, at least it isn't Carly," James 2 pointed out. Carly overheard and she pouted.

"Hey, this floor is mucky, somebody get mopping," Lena said from the command chair.

Scot looked at James 2. "No I'm not bloody mopping the floor! If Carly can't make me do it then a seventeen year old can't," James 2 said angrily. Lena walked over to him.

"Get mopping, or I'll turn you into a rug," Lena growled.

"How are you going to do that, he doesn't have any fur," Scot asked.

"Very easily, I tie him to a railway line on the holodeck. Take the safeties off, and send in about five trains," Lena replied.

"I'll get mopping," James 2 muttered, and he picked up the nearest mop.

Lena went back over to the command chair, and she put her feet up.

"I'm beginning to like it here," she said.

**Back on Voyager**  
**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones was talking to Harry, Tom and Jessie were still unconscious, Triah, James and Emma were awake and they were talking. Lee looked around, he couldn't see Lilly anywhere. He rushed over to Doctor Jones.

"Doc, Lilly's gone," Lee said.

"Oh great. Computer locate Lilly Johnstone," he said.

"Lilly Johnstone is outside Sickbay."

Lee rushed out of the room, and he looked around. He was about to go back in when he saw that Lilly was on the ground, unconscious. Both of her wrists had been slit, and a few hyposprays were surrounding her body.

Lee dragged her back into Sickbay. "Suicide again, Doc," he said.

"Not again, put her on the biobed," Doctor Jones commanded. Lee eventually managed to pick Lilly up, and he carried her over to the nearest, clear, biobed. Doctor Jones started treating her.

Triah suddenly collapsed, like she did before. Lee rushed over to her. "Aw crap, not again," he moaned. He was about to pick her up when Harry rushed over and pushed him away. He was holding a strange pipe thing.

"Stay away, I wont let you hurt her," he said in a threatening voice.

"If you don't let me treat her, she'll die," Lee said. James and Emma backed off when Harry kept turning around threatening them with the pipe. He then knocked Lee out with it. He picked up Triah, who was now unconscious, and he ran off.

"Oh great, one of you contact Security, I'm busy," Doctor Jones said as he continued to treat Lilly.

Emma and James looked at each other briefly. Emma shrugged and she folded her arms. James tapped his commbadge. "Stuart to Tuvok, Harry's gone loopy and he's taken Triah," he said.

In: "Loopy?"

"Just find them you stupid pile of st!" Emma snapped.

In: "Very well. Tuvok out"

**Ten** **minutes later:**  
Doctor Jones went over to Tom's biobed. He grew a confused expression on his face.

"This is strange. The burns I healed have come back," he said. Emma and James came over to see for themselves.

Emma suddenly screamed and she fell onto the ground. Doctor Jones pulled out a tricorder, and he knelt down.

Emma knocked it out of his hands. "You stupid dhead! You don't need a bloody tricorder!" she screamed. Doctor Jones looked at her, looking for a sign of a wound. He saw blood coming from her lower right leg. She screamed again, and blood started to come from her lower right leg too.

"Get me some more bandages," Doctor Jones commanded.

James looked around, and he spotted what was left of the pile of bandages. Suddenly he fell onto the ground too. Doctor Jones groaned, "I really need more assistants."

Right on cue Lee regained consciousness.

"Lee, get me those bandages, we're having yet another crisis," Doctor Jones ordered. Lee nodded while rubbing his head. He went over to the bandages but he nearly tripped over an unconscious James in the process. He eventually passed some bandages to Doctor Jones, and then he went over to James.

Doctor Jones wrapped the bandages around both of Emma's wounds, he noticed in the process that she was unconscious. He looked back at Lee.

"Well at least we were quicker than the last time, we wont need any blood transplants," Doctor Jones said. He picked Emma up, and he placed her onto the last remaining biobed.

"Er.. Doc, there aren't anymore biobeds," Lee pointed out.

"We'll have to leave him there for the time being. We really should make an extension to Sickbay," Doctor Jones said.

**Meanwhile, Deck Four:**  
Tuvok, and his Security team were wandering around the corridors. Mick was with the team, but he wasn't in his usual Kick A mode.

"I don't see the point of the guns, Mr Poovok. There is no need for violence," Mick said.

"My name is Tuvok, and yes there is a need for the phaser rifles. According to Doctor Jones, Mr Kim is armed," Tuvok said.

"Ok, you guys can have the rifles. Changing to Kick Ass Mode TM," Mick said, he pressed the button on his remote. He threw off his usual sunglasses, and he threw off his leather jacket. "Ok, lets kick some a," he said. The other security officers suddenly started to feel very nervous.

"You'll still need your rifle, Mr Mick," Tuvok said.

"It's The Stone to you, pal," Mick said.

"I don't see the point of naming yourself after a natural object," Tuvok said.

"Don't make me kick your a," Mick said.

**Back in Sickbay:**  
James and Emma were already awake, and so was Lilly & Tom.

"Bloody hell, Doc, why haven't you treated my face?" Tom asked.

"I did, but the burns came back. I can't explain it. It's the same with Emma and James. I can't heal their wounds either," Doctor Jones replied.

Jessie started to wake up, but only James noticed. He walked over to her.

"Where am I?" Jessie asked.

"Sickbay," James replied.

"Where?" Jessie asked. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her back forced her to lie down again. "What happened to me?" she asked nervously.

"Don't you remember? You were stabbed," James replied.

"No, I don't," Jessie said quietly. She looked around the room, she started shaking uncontrollably. She suddenly put her right hand on the back of his neck and she pushed him closer to her. They were only about a centimetre (or less) apart. "Please don't leave me here.. please!" she said in a begging voice.

"Er... Doc?" James said desperately He tried to remove her hand from him and he managed to stand away from her. Doctor Jones came over.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Jones asked.

"She's really starting to scare me now. She doesn't know where she is," James replied.

Doctor Jones scanned Jessie.

"This is strange, according to the tricorder she has a strange implant in her head, but when I try a different scan it isn't there," Doctor Jones said.

"The way she was behaving seemed familiar," James muttered.

"In what way?" Doctor Jones asked.

"I remember now, this happened in The Chute," James replied.

"I see now. Harry said he was reliving Third Voyager's version of The Chute in his nightmare. Jessie must be reliving Fifth Voyager's version, but when she's awake. The same with Harry," Doctor Jones said.

"Do you think that the implant thing you detected is the clamp?" James asked.

"I don't see how. I took it out over five years ago," Doctor Jones replied.

"Well the tricorder said it's there, but another scan said it wasn't. Maybe it's a solid illusion," James said.

"That sounds similar to that Red Dwarf episode," Doctor Jones muttered.

James went red a little. "Well, er, I didn't take that idea from that. I don't watch it," he said nervously.

"Don't be stupid, you're not as smart as you think you are. Anyway that Red Dwarf theory might be right. It may explain Lilly's suicide attempts, the weapons she used on herself always disappear not long afterwards. Plus this explains the helm's brief fire accident," Doctor Jones said.

"So, any ideas on how to cure everybody?" James asked.

"Er... no. But we're getting somewhere," Doctor Jones replied. He walked over to Lee. What they all didn't notice was Jessie fiddling with the nearest console. Suddenly she beamed away.

"What the...?" Doctor Jones muttered.

"Uhoh, that can't be good," James said.

"Somebody should go and find her before she causes any trouble," Doctor Jones said. As soon as he said that James walked out, or rather limped out (I keep forgetting about injuries, silly me). "I didn't mean you," Doctor Jones muttered.

"Don't worry Doc. Emma and James get the same injuries at the same time. If something happens to Emma we can beam him back here," Lee said.

"I suppose so," Doctor Jones said.

**Deck Four:**  
Tuvok, Mick and the security officers looked around the corner. They saw Harry standing near Triah, who was lying probably dead on the ground.

"I'll attempt to talk to him," Tuvok said.

"Can't I kick his a?" Mick asked.

"No," Tuvok replied. He slowly walked over to Harry.

"Stay away!" Harry screamed.

"Mr Kim, protecting Triah will only do her more harm," Tuvok said.

"She's my friend, I wont let anyone touch her," Harry said.

"Mr Kim, she is dead. Can't you tell?" Tuvok asked.

"Stay away!" Harry yelled.

"You want to protect her, right?" Tuvok asked.

"Of course I do," Harry replied.

"Then let us take her to Sickbay. Then she can be revived," Tuvok said.

Harry looked at Triah, and he looked back at Tuvok.

"Ok, but if you try anything.. " Harry said.

"Can I kick his a now?" Mick asked.

"No," Tuvok replied. He tapped his commbadge. "Tuvok to Sickbay, we've found Harry and Triah. They'll be transported to you in a few minutes," he said. He nodded at the rest of his team. They worked at the nearest wall panel.

"You're no fun, Tuvpick," Mick said.

"That's Tuvok," Tuvok muttered.

**Meanwhile, a Jeffries Tube on Deck Eleven:**  
Jessie was sitting on her own near an open panel. She was fiddling with a bio neural gel pack. She heard the nearest door open, and she got ready to throw the gel pack at whoever came in.

"What are you doing in here?" James asked as he climbed into the tube.

Jessie lowered the gel pack, and she hid it behind her back.

"What have you done?" James asked as he looked at the open panel. Jessie looked at him with a childish, innocent face.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Come on, lets go back to Sickbay," James said.

"No, I want to stay here," Jessie said in a childish tone of voice.

"Then I'll go, shall I?" James asked, and he pretended to leave. Jessie grabbed his arm.

"No don't leave me on my own!" she cried.

"Well I'm going back to Sickbay, Jess," James said.

"I don't want to go back there, it's scary," Jessie said.

"Don't we all know," James muttered.

Jessie tried to sit up further but the pain in her back came back. "Who did this to me?" she asked.

"Nobody, it just happened. We don't know how it happened," James replied. Jessie stared angrily at him.

"It must of been you!" she yelled.

"Me? Don't be stupid," James said in disbelief.

"You did it," Jessie said angrily. Totally forgetting about the pain in her back, she jumped on him, and she began shaking him roughly. "You twisted little brd!" she kept yelling as she did so.

"Jessie, stop it, why would I hurt you," James tried to say while being shaken. Jessie suddenly stopped, and she sat back where she was.

She closed her eyes, and she sat quietly for a while.

"Am I going to die?" she asked.

"No," James muttered.

"I don't like it here anymore," Jessie said. She opened her eyes, and she looked back at James. "You wont leave me here, will you?"

"No, and I'm getting awful deja vu here," James replied.

"I'm scared," Jessie whispered.

James just groaned. "This is like watching old re-runs."

**Sickbay:**  
Everyone was back in Sickbay, obviously excluding James and Jessie. Doctor Jones was talking to Kathryn.

"If I can keep them here I can keep treating them. But I'm not too sure about James and Emma," Doctor Jones said.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"Everytime one of their kinds of injuries comes up, they lose a lot of blood. We can't keep replicating it. One other thing, James and Jessie have disappeared," Doctor Jones replied.

"Don't worry Doc, they're probably doing some smoochy somewhere," Tom said, and he laughed. He looked around like if he was expecting everyone else to laugh, but no-one did.

"Somehow I doubt it. Jessie is re-living what happened in 'The Chute'," Doctor Jones said.

"It was only a joke," Tom muttered.

"A very sad one too," Lilly said.

"Well the Lillyia will be back in three days. Do you think you'll be able to last this long?" Kathryn asked.

"Providing that Emma and James don't get anymore of these injuries, yes," Doctor Jones replied.

**One** **day later:**  
Jessie had fallen unconscious after re-living everything from the episode. James was sitting doing nothing.

He thought, "if I didn't have those damn holes in my legs, I'd be out of here by now. It's really cramped."

If you remember, James is a little claustrophobic, just thought I'd mention that

He closed his eyes and he pretended to be somewhere else.

Jessie chose that moment to wake up again.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she asked.

"We're kinda trapped in here," James replied without even opening his eyes.

"Er, how?" Jessie asked.

"It's hard to move when you have a hole in each of your legs," James replied.

"Er, how did that happen?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, and something else will have to happen soon, it's been a day," James replied.

"We've been in here a day and nobody's found us yet?" Jessie asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it either."

**The Bridge:**  
"Captain, we're being hailed," Tuvok said.

"By who?" Kathryn asked.

"The Lillyia," Tuvok replied.

"Please say the F9, there's no way the Z5 can contact us when they're two days away," Kathryn said.

"It is the Z5," Tuvok said.

"Er.. on screen," Kathryn commanded.

The viewscreen changed to show Lena and co on the Z5 Bridge.

"Hey, mum. Good news," Lena said.

"Wait a sec, how can you contact us from this distance?" Kathryn asked.

"Those aliens on the planet gave us this thing to boost our communications systems. Anyway I've told them what's going on, and they're working on it now," Lena replied.

"May I ask how?" Kathryn asked.

"What's happening to Tom and everyone is the result of a curse. My guess is that shapeshifter guy placed it on them, it just took two and a half months for it to kick in. Anyway, the people know how to destroy it. You may have noticed something so far," Lena replied.

"Yes, Doctor Jones hasn't reported as much injuries," Kathryn said.

"Well it's probably working then. In about ten minutes, it should be gone, and Jones will be able to treat everyone," Lena said.

"So what do we have to do?" Chakotay asked.

"Just wait, according to the aliens you'll see the curse leaving," Lena replied.

"Erm, ok," Chakotay muttered.

"Well, we'd better go. See you in two days," Lena said. The viewscreen switched off.

"Inform Doctor Jones," Kathryn commanded.

"Aye Captain," Chakotay replied.

**Back in the Jeffries Tube:**  
Both James and Jessie were sitting in silence, completely bored, you get my point. James put his hand to his forehead. Jessie watched him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just a headache coming on," James replied. The pain in his head got worse and worse, it started to feel like something sharp was hitting him. "Ok, maybe not," he muttered.

"Oh my god," Jessie said, and she fainted.

James felt the side of his head, blood was starting to pour down each side of his head as the pain got worse. It started to feel like somebody was slowly sticking knives in his head. It wasn't long until he collapsed himself.

**Sickbay:**  
Meanwhile Emma was getting the same thing, she collapsed on the biobed. Suddenly Tom, Harry, Triah and Lilly collapsed. Some weird red misty thing came out of each of their bodies. The mist disappeared. Doctor Jones tapped his commbadge.

**Bridge:**  
In: "Captain, I think the curse is gone."

"Good, now we just need to find two of our crewmembers," Kathryn said.

"Found them," Tuvok said. Everyone collapsed Pokémon style.

"That figures," Chakotay muttered.

"I'll beam them to Sickbay," Tuvok said.

"Please do," Kathryn said.

**Two days later**  
_**Captains Log Supplemental: The**_ _**Lillyia Z5 has returned, and the seven**_ _**crewmembers have recovered from their injuries.**_

**The Lillyia Z5:**  
Lena and Lilly were talking, Carly and James 2 were having yet another pushing match, Scot was twiddling his thumbs, and Emma was drinking Cherry Coke.

"Sorry Lena. This is my ship. We can't take turns in commanding it since you're not even a Liger," Lilly said.

"That's racial discrimination," Lena muttered and she pouted.

"No it isn't. I can't take command of Voyager because I'm not an official member of the Federation. You can't command the Lillyia permanently because you're not a Liger citizen," Lilly said.

"It's still not fair," Lena muttered.

Annika came onto the Bridge. Lena and Lilly stared at her, Emma screamed and hid under her console, Scot stopped twiddling his thumbs, Carly paused from punching James 2 right in the face.

"Hi, just thought I'd visit," Annika said sweetly. Lena, Lilly and Emma gaped at her in shock. She was wearing normal clothes, her hair was down, and she was smiling.

"Erm, ok then," Lilly said.

Annika grinned and she walked over to Emma, who was looking over her console.

"Got any good killing programs, Emma?" Annika asked.

"No, and you're not cured are you?" Emma replied.

"No I don't want a go, I was just chatting with you," Annika said.

"Erm, ok?" Emma muttered.

Carly couldn't keep her fist held back anymore and she punched James 2 in the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Scot decided to twiddle his thumbs again. Lilly punched him in the face too.

"Would you stop that, it's so irritating," she said.

"Sorry," Scot muttered.

"I was wondering, can I join your crew?" Annika asked.

Everyone who was conscious gaped at her in shock.

**Will the Lillyia Crew let Annika join them? Why are Carly and James 2 always fighting? Why was Jessie and James the main stars in The Chute, and not Tom and Harry? Will Mick get to kick somebody's a anytime soon? Why was Lena only in a little when she's usually in a lot?**  
**Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
